


Noah

by momomellow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Français | French, Gay Bar, HOOT - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oh My God, Original Character(s), What Have I Done, and sex, did i say love, plenty
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momomellow/pseuds/momomellow
Summary: Noah ? Oh Naoh ?L’image qu’on a de lui, c’est la débauche. Une assurance dans sa sexualité qu’on jalouse, qu’on critique, qu’on envie. Il n’y a pas d’indifférence. Mais la réalité est là, ce que les gens savent de lui, ils le tiennent de rare nuit dans le mois. En dehors du Club, Noah Lambert, il n’existe pas. Personne ne le connait. Personne ne le voit. Personne ne l’entend.Mais Noah, c’est une antithèse. Juste ça. Visage d’enfant, cheveux d’ange et pécher de luxure.





	Noah

 

> **PROLOGUE**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

L’atmosphère est lourde. Etouffante.

Les basses martèlent ses oreilles dans un rythme effrayant, font vibrer sa cage thoracique à chaque pulsation.

 

_Boum Boum Boum._

 

Sa sueur trace des lignes chaudes le long de sa colonne vertébrale, plaque ses mèches blondes  contre ses tempes et le long de sa mâchoire. Celles qui voilent son regard forment des filaments ondulés et humides.

Une main pâle se glisse nonchalamment dans sa tignasse. Dégage son visage et s’y accroche  un bref  instant. Tout juste  le temps qu’une lèvre rosé se fasse mordiller  puis relâché d’une lenteur indécente.

Elles s’entrouvrent. Humides. Laissent échapper les paroles de la musique enivrante :

 

_All over me Baby_   

 

 

La main se déloge, flatte une nuque  gracile, un torse à peine couvert d’une caresse longue et appliquée. Elle s’aventure sans détour vers l’entre-jambe, frôle du bout des doigts une braguette métallisée,  dérive sur une cuisse gainée de cuir et  remonte vers des reins agités d’un déhanché langoureux.

Des spectateurs peu discrets lâches des gémissants sourds.

Fut un temps où certains auraient tenté leur chance, se serait rapproché un peu plus près, auraient glissé des mains avides sur cette chaire chaude.

Mais plus maintenant.

**Non.**

 

Car cette tentation sur la piste, là, elle est gardée. Précieusement. Jalousement. Par une  bête aussi menaçante qu’alléchante.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hello !  
> La chanson là, c'est Kelly Rowland, Motivation. Parce que yup.  
> Bisous les loulous


End file.
